


Calming Waves

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Murder, It’s Hannibal, M/M, hannigram fluff, persuasive Will Graham, post-fall beach fluff, post-fall cuba, post-fall fluff, reflective Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: Small ficlet where Will takes a moment to reflect and watch the waves and sunset as Hannibal prepares them dinner in one of Hannibal’s undiscovered Cuban beach homes.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 16





	Calming Waves

### 

Calming Waves

Will looked off the back deck of Hannibal’s Cuban beach home, leaning forward on the railing that led down to a private beach, watching the sunset glow on the water as the waves gently caressed the shore. He couldn’t help but softly smile. He is at his most reflective when looking to the ocean these days.

There wasn’t a time he could ever remember when he had felt so calm, so free. He never thought that feeling would come from Hannibal Lecter of all people but he had finally given up fighting himself on his feelings for the man.

They had survived his impulsive plunge off Hannibal’s cliffside home and Will took that as his sign of rebirth, in a sense. They either would die together or begin a new life together. Looking at the water should bring dread and fear after nearly drowning but it doesn’t. It brings him peace.

He fully enjoys the darkness that “The Chesapeake Ripper” brought out in him now, and even if they have been keeping a “low profile”, killing with Hannibal has been such an intimate bonding experience. He can’t wait until they can be a bit more…creative. And watching the man work in the kitchen is a work of art in and of itself, he has such elegance but he’s not as refined as he typically appears. There was a time when Will would have tried to change his partner’s particular eating habits but now he wouldn’t have him any other way. It would be an insult to the uniqueness that is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Part of what makes him ultimately interesting. Will laughed to himself, Hannibal was absolutely right when he told him that first day that he would find him interesting.

He heard familiar footsteps approach behind him, and arms wrap around his waist. Hannibal nuzzled his neck, placing a soft kiss.

“What has you so lost in thought, dear Will?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing. Just…reflecting.”

Hannibal raised an inquisitive eyebrow and but said nothing.

“Well, when you are done speaking silently with the ocean, dinner is ready.”

Will turned in his husbands arms, wrapping his own around his neck. 

“We’ve said all that needs to be said for the night. What did you make?”

“Something rather simple for my tastes but I think you will find it very pleasing to your palate.” Will tilted his head, waiting for Hannibal to finish his unnecessary but adorable exposition. “An Italian Carbonara. But a little…elevated from the traditional recipe.”

”Do you think Rome would appreciate the pun?” Will smirked as he placed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal flashed a devilish smile, “I most certainly think not.”

“We best not keep dinner waiting then. Don’t want to be rude.” Will made no move to return to the house, however, having found he was enjoying Hannibal’s company right where he was.

”Mmm, perhaps five minutes wouldn’t hurt.” Will gave a devilish smirk of his own at Hannibal’s answer, pulling him back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge where it had to be kept more pg-13. Might continue this with less...fluff. If I do the rating is subject to change.


End file.
